


Like in a bad movie

by AvaDay



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Люди не верят в конец света.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like in a bad movie

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

Люди не верят в конец света. Апокалипсис, Рагнарек, Геттердамерунг – придумано столько слов, но никто все равно не верит. Никому не хочется думать, что конец абсолютно всему придет вот сейчас, сегодня, в эту минуту. Когда президент объявляет, что через шесть часов астероид столкнется с Землей, поначалу никто не верит. А потом начинается паника. Вернее, паника начинается везде, кроме Нептуна. Если у жителей других городов единственное желание – убежать и спрятаться, то здесь люди стремятся лишь забыться и используют для этого проверенный способ. «Кажется, выражение «затрахаться до смерти» они приняли слишком близко к сердцу», - думает Вероника. Она приходит на пляж. «Мужайтесь, - повторяет она последнее слово речи президента и добавляет от себя, - Конец уже близок». Она видит человека, сидящего на берегу рядом с доской для серфинга. На мгновенье задумывается, но подходит к нему. Дик не поднимает головы. 

\- Осталось меньше часа, - спокойно произносит она. 

Он молчит, и девушка садится рядом с ним на песок. 

-Отсюда откроется шикарный вид, - говорит Вероника. 

Он смотрит на нее и вздыхает. 

-Где Брюс Уиллис, когда он так нужен? 

Она улыбается. Ей хочется умереть в хорошем настроении.


End file.
